


Accidentally In Love

by SpongeGuy



Series: Lumity Series [5]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Gay, Lumity, Pride month by coincidence, boschlow, but it fits, fake date, g a y, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24491998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpongeGuy/pseuds/SpongeGuy
Summary: Boschlow. Nuff said. Ok, so they're on a fake date, and this is the same universe as SpellBound.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Boscha, Amity Blight & Willow, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Boscha & Willow (The Owl House), Boscha/Willow (The Owl House), Luz Noceda & Willow
Series: Lumity Series [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666093
Comments: 7
Kudos: 138





	Accidentally In Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dykespeon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dykespeon/gifts).



Willow HAD been having a pretty good day: She had enjoyed her plant friends at class as usual, her babies all fed well and watered right, and lunch had been enjoyable, since she and Luz had finally caught up with each other.

But therein was the problem; for the last week Luz had been VERY busy with Amity Blight, a sore topic for Willow on any given day, but especially with the added soreness of the extra dimension to their relationship.

Even since a “Love Potion incident”, Luz and Amity had been close. REAL close. They had been friends for about a month or so, and since joining Hexside they were even closer, with Amity tutoring Luz in magic.

And it was driving her crazy.

“So you’re going to cancel AGAIN?”, Willow asked, disappointment laced in her words, as Luz rubbed her arm sheepishly and sadly. Gus was standing between them, almost a mediator. But there was no fight. Just sadness and bitterness circling in Willow’s eyes.

Luz, to her credit, was not being a jerk about it. In fact, she was super apologetic. “I know we were supposed to go to the Bonesbrough greenhouse together, and I know this is the second time now I’ve cancelled, but I REALLY have to brush up on my third spell! The tests come quick and heavy here!”

“That is true. I had to learn how to mimic other voices on my second day, and I got stuck sounding like a whale during mating season for 3 weeks!”, Gus supported Luz, before turning towards a window that showcased a beached whale with mascara running down her eyes.

“I told you, Bertha! I’m not ready for a relationship yet! I’m…”

He clenched his fist, shivering. “I’m sorry.”

Bertha burst into tears, and Gus sighed.

“…Anyway…”, Willow circled things back to the subject. “I get that, ok? But it just… Well…”

Willow didn’t want to say, but she had been developing a theory, and Luz was about to inquire about it.

“What is it, Willow?”, Luz asked, still looking sorry.

Willow grimaced; it wasn’t ok to make her friend feel like this, and she couldn’t reveal to her that she thought that she and Amity…

“Hey, Luz!”

Speak of the devil…

Willow crossed her arms and tried her best to contain her inner rage and resentment as Amity walked up to Luz, and noticed a certain problem.

“I just… Um…”, Amity looked weirdly apologetic, but if she was she didn’t say anything, and just tried not to look at Willow as she addressed Luz.

“I think I cracked your… Um… SPECIAL spell idea…”, Amity said, weirdly pronouncing the word special.

“OOH!”, Luz said, grabbing a quick look at Willow and grinning wildly. “That’s great! When do you want to meet up for a study session?”, 

Amity smiled brightly. She never did… More evidence for her theory. “I would love to do it now…”

Amity then cycled back, not wanting to be bossy. “But, of course, if you’ve made plans with Augustus and… Willow… Well, then, I don’t want to get in your way.”

Luz flirtatiously giggled and leaned on a locker before falling accidentally. Getting up, she tried again. “I love having you in my way.”

Amity blushed and Willow scoffed. “I… Um…”. Amity laughed. God, Luz was the greatest!

Luz then turned to Willow and Gus and apologized again. “The test is tomorrow… Can you forgive me?”

“Of course Luz! It’s super important!”, Gus said, and Willow, knowing that whining was jerky, acquiesced. “Yes, sure, I will. But… Will you be busy with Amity on Friday again? Like always?”

Friday was her day with Amity, and she hated missing out on it, on Amity, on Amity’s smile, on reading Azura together now that they held their book club after study sessions, on embracing her and clasping her hand and cuddling while reading and enjoying every moment with the girl she loved… Liked… Ugh!

But she couldn’t let them down again.

“I don’t think it’s a problem!”, Amity said, knowing Luz needed this, and more than happy to do her right for once. It wasn’t like she owned Luz, even if she did get a little possessive sometimes (as King had learned once when they had a 25 minute staring contest for who got to hang out with Luz one Friday). But being possessive was not good…

Luz was her own person, and Amity wanted nothing more than to treat her beautiful knight right…

“No one asked for your opinion.”, Willow muttered, but no one heard thankfully.

“Guys, I PROMISE tomorrow we’ll hang! Now come on, Amity, let’s go!”, Luz cheered, grabbing Amity’s hand subtly, the two blushing and smiling dreamily at each other as they walked outside of the school.

Willow meanwhile crossed her arms, green eyes flaring. Gus comforted her. “Are you… Going to be ok?”

Willow decided to lie, feeling bad for her sudden flare. “Of course! Why wouldn’t I be? I mean, it’s not like I feel like I’m being replaced by the biggest scar of my life!”

Willow glowed green for a moment, before calming down and realizing how bad that sounded. She needed an excuse to get out of this. And a certain three eyed one passed by…

“Hey, Boscha! The test is tomorrow, you need your nerd to help you?”, Willow asked, perhaps a little too enthusiastically at first. She hadn’t forgotten last week’s… Moment.

You know, the one where the two of them stared at each other in a very gay way (“The Mean Girl Has Fallen For The Nerd Girl”, For Those Who Aren’t Sure). 

Boscha jumped. She had DEFINITELY not forgotten, but she had jumped since she was sure Willow had caught her staring at Amity and Luz with… Jealousy.

She had found it funny at first, it was so pathetic, but now Amity was spending all her time being gay with her human girlfriend, and she had no one to be gay with, that is normal with, yes, normal, not gay, just KEWL.

“Well? You need me?”, Willow said, perhaps a little needily.

Boscha groaned. She hated studying, she really did. But she HAD to ace that test, and she and Willow had only done another study session since last week. If Boscha didn’t want to be disowned so she could keep chilling at her clubhouse being badass, she needed a session.

Also… She sort of wanted to hang with Willow again. That girl saw through her, but not in an annoying way.

Also also she HAD to feel that soft hair again.

“Ok, sure, whatever. It was my idea though, I am the boss, no one tells me what to do!”, Boscha said, blushing heavily, while Willow sighed in relief. Maybe she could take her mind off of Luz and Amity like that!

“Ok, let’s go!”, she said, and Willow and Boscha ran off, arms linking for a second before they flustered and stopped.

Gus, meanwhile, just stood there and blinked. “Wow, there really is nothing for me to do, huh?”

Mathomellew winked flirtatiously at him.

“…Fuck no.”

“Fucky fucky fucky fuck, fuckity fuckity fuckity fuck.”

Boscha couldn’t help but giggle at that as she sat next to Willow, who was tutoring her on the maintenance of roses. “I didn’t know nerd songs were so… Spicy, Nerd.”, she smirked haughtily.

“Well, Princess, let’s just say that I’m not just a soft nerd. I can get angry.”, Willow said, hoping the banter would distract her. Her and Boscha’s convo’s had turned into a treasure trove of those, not that she minded, since their original conversations were just insults.

Boscha smirked and flipped her hair, and Willow tried not to stare. “Well, Nerd, what is making you angry? Besides my insurmountable perfection?”

Insulting her was the only way to ignore her need to kiss Willow, so Boscha tried to keep it friendly. God, if Willow knew that she stayed up at night memorizing flower names for some stupid poem she was writing…

Willow rolled her eyes, but at least it was distracting her from…

Oh shit, now she thought about it.

Willow snapped the book closed and walked off to the window. “I don’t wanna talk about it.”

Boscha, of course, didn’t really respect such boundaries yet. Walking over to her, she forced a smile on Willow’s face with her fingers, and Willow tried not to curl back into Boscha’s body and hum. “Someone’s GWUMPY…”

“Boscha, stop!”, Willow said, and she stamped her foot, but it was like a cat sneezing more than hissing.

Boscha giggled, and Willow’s heart skipped a beat. 

“Ok, look, I just want to know. Last time I checked, I get what I want, so cough it out!”, Boscha ordered, and Willow shook her head, like a disobedient toddler.

“No! I… It’s dumb! We need to focus on your homework!”

Willow walked back to the desk, and Boscha groaned, as she absent mindedly said “It’s hard to focus when Amity is probably doing that with the human, but like, with more kissing.”

“We aren’t kissing, but I agree.”, Willow said, and Boscha blushed. It was a mistake, but Willow looked so cute, even when she was annoyed, Boscha had to drown the desire to plant one on her cheek.

Willow then realized her mistake: Admitting to her feelings.

“Crap! I suck at being a sneaky sneak.”, Willow said dejectedly while Boscha snickered.

“I knew I’d get it out of you! My brilliant plan to force a confession out of you worked! Ain’t I smart?”

Willow raised a doubting eyebrow.

“…It was a mistake, happy? Party pooper.”

Willow giggled at Boscha’s silliness, and Boscha appreciated it. At least she got a laugh out of her. God she loved her laugh, what she would do to hear it again!

“Anyway… Um… Yeah.. I have a theory that they’re dating too. Why does it annoy you too, though?”, Willow asked, as she leaned on a wall of the clubhouse.

Boscha gulped now, turning a shade of crimson. If Willow knew the real reason… Especially with her now very weird feelings for Willow, that TOTALLY weren’t a crush, but like, if Willow were to hobble over and declare endless love for Boscha and make out with her now on the clubhouse floor, what, would she say no? PFFT.

She could use the other reason though…

“Ever since that stupid human…”

“That stupid human is my best friend.”

“Fine, that annoying best friend of yours…”

“I’m peeved with her, so you can say that.”

“Great. Anyway, ever since that annoying best friend of yours waltzed in to Amity’s life, she isn’t hanging out with me anymore!”, Boscha complained, and she karate chopped the air in frustration.

“That’s what I’m feeling, just change Amity with Luz! She won’t stop talking about how nice she is now, and how pretty she is now, and blah blah blah!”, Willow said with disgust, blowing an annoyed raspberry, which made Boscha laugh.

“Yeah, you say it girl! I mean, what kind of idiot would think Amity is hot-a-licious, not me, that’s fo sure!”, Boscha said, meandering. She leaned on the wall, only to miss and fall down. “FUCK!”

Willow didn’t notice Boscha’s clear transparent crush on Amity though, too busy she was feeling lost and helpless again. “I can’t believe I’m losing my second best friend! That’s gotta be a record or something!”

“Like, ugh, who cares about records or their books? They’re like my dolls: So pathetic I set fire to them and rapped at their funeral receptions.”

Willow had no words.

“…I’m banned from the record book building by the way.”

“Whatever, all this whining isn’t getting us anywhere!”, Willow whined, hating her life right now. Boscha placed a comforting arm around her.

“Yeah, I feel you, Nerd, but like, whining can be fun! It’s good to let off some steam in a while!”, she said, as Willow’s eyes got green.

“JUST WHEN I THOUGHT I WASN’T ALONE ANYMORE, AND LUZ CHOOSES HER OF ALL PEOPLE?! THEY’RE PROBABLY LIP LOCKING LIKE CRAZY AND LAUGHING ABOUT ME AND WRITING “WILLOW DOESN’T EAT HER GREENS, LIKE THE NAUGHTY GIRL SHE IS! AND AAAAAAAA!”

“…Willow?”, Boscha asked worriedly, as a vine reached in from the window and turned into a giant fist pointed at the ceiling.

Willow looked at the vine and calmed down immediately, the vine disappearing just like that. “…Sorry.”

Boscha was genuinely concerned now: Willow was perhaps the only person who gave a shit now about Boscha. And she was clearly upset. Boscha knew she had to help somehow, but like, she was inexperienced at this stuff. What would she do? It’s not like she could force Luz and Amity apart so that they would return to their real friends, and it sounded pretty jerky, even for her.

But what could she do? She couldn’t say anything!

UGH! If only they knew what it felt like…

…

“I AM a genius! Ha!”, Boscha said, and she kissed her muscles before twirling Willow back to her, the bespectacled girl blushing like crazy.

“Boscha, you’re very pretty I MEAN NICE but I can’t dance, sorry I’m not an ideal mate FRIEND I MEANT FRIEND.”

Boscha didn’t seem to notice all that, and Willow sighed in relief. If anyone knew that she had maybe sort of developed the tiniest wittle crush on Boscha because like her hair was so perfect and her eyes were absorbing and she looked so strong she wanted to get carried by her and maybe also kiss her over and over again she was sure Boscha was an incredible kisser and so warm…

“I’VE COME TO MAKE AN ANNOUNCEMENT!”

“Shadow the hedgehog’s a bitchass mother…”, Wilow started, before hiding in her hood. “…Luz has weird jokes.”

Boscha tried to ignore how hot that was for her, and she continued. “Look, Amity and Liz…”

“Luz.”

“Whatever, Amity and Lorenzo are too busy sucking face to notice us, then we’ll make them feel like we feel!”

Willow got hesitant; where was this going?

“While I do enjoy the idea of some catharthic vengeance, by what means do you want to employ this plan?”

Boscha ignored the pounding of her heart as she proposed her plan that was to help Willow, truly.

Even if she sort of wanted to.

“We’re gonna go out on a fake date and make them jelly!”

Willow nearly fainted. Her heart pounded like a drum and she began to panic. “DATE?! I’VE NEVER DATED, NOT EVEN IN A FAKE WAY! WHAT AM I GONNA WEAR? WHAT AM I GONNA SAY? DO I SMELL BAD? (SNIFF!) I SMELL LIKE DIRT! THAT’S BAD, RIGHT?”

“I think you smell like heaven I MEAN EWW DIRT THAT’S LIKE SO NOT AESTHETICALLY PLEASING!”, Boscha denied, and Willow kept spiraling.

“SEE WHAT I MEAN? AND THAT’S NOT INCLUDING MY SOCIAL ANXIETY, OR MY INEXPERIENCE, OR WHAT A BORING CONVERSATIONALIST I AM, AND ARE WE GONNE NEED PET NAMES? I DON’T HAVE ONE FOR YOU, PRINCESS! AND LIKE, I MAKE THIS RADIO STATIC SOUND WHEN I GET NERVOUS AND…”, And Willow let out a very loud radio static sound from her mouth, and Boscha had to shut it with magic.

“…THNK EUU.”, Willow muffled out.

Boscha kept blushing, and turned around. “Look, this isn’t about us. We’re just two… Whatever we are, out on a fake date to make our friends feel jealous so they’ll pay us more attention. It’s totally cool, not gay!”

“MNOT AET AOOL!”, Willow muffled out again, before her mouth got released.

“See? Nothing to worry about, partner!”, Boscha said, ignoring the Freudian slip and extending a hand.

“Ok… Despite everything, I trust you… Partner.”, Willow replied, and she shook back.

The two tried to ignore their desperate need to hold each other’s hands and skip down the street, and the duo agreed to meet at Boscha’s house in an hour.

By the end of the day, they would have their friends back, and definitely NOT fall for each other even harder and stop fucking around!

…God, are my stories SO predictable? ;)

Meanwhile…

“Oh, Amity!”

“Oh, Luz!”

“I can’t believe… After all this time…”

The two seemed to be nearing a kiss, lips pursed, hands clasped, before suddenly jumping right back to what they actually were doing, as if my first Lumity kiss (not really including the one from “Trust Your Home”) would be so unceremonial.

“I’M SUCCEEDING IN THIS THIRD SPELL!”, Luz said, deliberately not showing what the spell is because it’s a twist.

Amity pretended to bow, smiling proudly at her friend. “The student continues to improve, thought she still isn’t AS good as the master!”

Luz giggled; she knew Amity was joking, and she joined along. “Oh, heavens no, Sensei Amity! I could never be as good as you!”

She then leapt onto Amity, tickling her, making Amity laugh loudly. “Luz, stop! Silly!”

They tumbled around a bit in the hideout, laughing and cuddling, before slowly getting up. Amity was still a little unused to all this affection, so she coughed nervously. “Sorry. I’m…”

“I know. It’s a little unusual to me too.”, Luz said, and she comforted her friend with a soft hand on her shoulder.

Amity smiled back at her softly. “Thank you.”

They gazed at each other. They were so safe together… So happy… Why still deny it?

Why not just go for it now?

“AMITY I LOVE YOU YOU ARE SO MUCH BETTER THAN YOU THINK YOU ARE AND YOU ARE IMPROVING EVERY DAY YOU’RE NOT WEAK YOU’RE STRONG!”

“LUZ I LOVE YOU TOO YOU MAKE ME SO HAPPY I WOULD NEVER BE AS GOOD AS I AM WITHOUT YOU, I WANT TO LIVE THANKS TO YOU, YOU MAKE ME LAUGH!”

“MARRY ME?”

“DUH!”

The two dabbed intensively and then crashed lips, making out passionately, music blaring in the background, the fandom erupting in joy as they finally felt happy together, and the story was done…

Oh, yeah, wait, hold on!

(Yeah, what do you want?)

(…)

(Not in this one? What do you mean?)

(…)

(Oh crap. I was supposed to have them kiss in a different story? They’re not gonna take that well, but oh well, they actually fell for it happening like this and in a Boschlow story, it’s their fault)

The tape re-winded and all that romantic schmaltz disappeared forever, as Luz and Amity kept glancing at each other.

“…I really am proud of you, best friend.”, Amity said, practically bragging that Luz Noceda was that to her.

Luz got a little frowny though and sat down. Amity worriedly sat down too. “That was too far, wasn’t it? Sorry, sorry, I’m not used to this friend business!”

“No, no, it’s not you! You get an A+ from me!”, Luz said, booping Amity’s nose.

She then sighed. “My problem is Willow. She seems really upset and lonely since we started hanging out together. I wonder why.”

Amity shook her head lovingly. How could Luz be so smart and so dumb? “Not that I hate it, but we HAVE been hanging out a lot together, and…”

Ugh, this was hard. If Amity could, Luz would always be with her and only her. But jealousy could wait, Luz needed this, and Amity wanted to be a good friend. “She’s probably missing you. You really should go to her tomorrow.”

“And I will, but I still feel mopey.”, Luz said, hiding in her hoodie.

Amity scratched her chin, before snapping her fingers and, leaning on her side, whispered into Luz’s ear. “So I guess I’ll just go on my own to the best restaurant in town if you wanna lie down here and mope.”

“I’M SORRY WHAT?”, Luz said and leapt up with enthusiasm. Amity grinned. Her best friend was back again.

“I am a little hungry…”, Luz said, her stomach voicing an agreement.

“Yeah, girl, I’m starving! Let’s get some chow!”, Luz voiced her stomach.

Amity giggled. “You are such a dork!”

They linked hands as they walked out. “…But you’re my dork.”

Luz curled up into a side cuddle as they walked. “Aww! You’re my Amity!”

The two giggled again, blushing, as they walked outside of the library.

A kid in the background asked him mom a question. “Are they seriously still not dating?”

“Son, you’re in a slowburn. You’re lucky to be seeing them together at all.”

Back in her house, Boscha was going on a quick beautifying session (though she would have told you that she didn’t need it, but whatever). She had to use all the perfume, fine jewels, and the nicest dress her mom had for a few reasons: She had to keep up appearances for her family, she wanted to feel pretty for once, she had to fool Amity and Luz, she wanted to impress Amity, she wanted to impress Willow…

“Damn it! Too many conflicted feelings! Better just focus on this!”, Boscha thought as she combed her hair and sang to herself, admiring her reflection.

“When one knows the Wil… World is watching…”

She strung a pearl earring. “One does what one must!”

Boscha twirled around in her dress, adding a few sashes to really make it pop. “Some minor adjustments, darling!”

“Not for my vanity!”, Boscha sang out loud, putting on lipstick and making a kissing motion as she looked at twin images of Willow and Amity on her penstagram.

She looked at the screen and winked. “But for witch-anity!”

Admiring her hair and her looks, pink fingernails shining in the dim light of the room, she took a coat rack and began dancing with it, imagining Amity at first before a certain Willow came into mind. “Pretty is nice, but still, it’s just pretty!”

The doorbell rang and Boscha, letting out an unrefined squeal of giddiness, ran down the stairs, heart split between helping Willow, charming Amity, and charming Willow. Oh, and doing what the fuck she wants.

She fixed her dress and made her most popular girl pose, hoping to charm Willow off her socks. “She’s gonna think I’m a knockout! Which I am! God, I’m the best!”

The door opened and Boscha sang out “Perfect, My dear… Is…”

But she paused when her eyes opened on Willow and widened.

Willow waved shyly. “It was all I had. Sorry I’m so… Me.”

Willow was dressed in a charming dark green suit, almost emerald, with a rose in her pocket and her hair and glasses the same as ever. Her boots were with mud prints because she just HAD to check the garden for a second and her cheeks were flushed. She was sure Boscha thought she was ugly, which bothered her for some reason.

Boscha, meanwhile, felt her heart beat like the big bang in her chest. She was blushing like crazy, and almost so overcome with desire that she would have screamed. Willow was.. Was…

“…You…”, finishing the song from earlier.

“What?”, Willow asked, confused, and Boscha backtracked immediately, trying to focus on why she was really doing this: For Willow, and for Amity’s heart. Whether her own self interest eclipsed Willow or not she wasn’t sure for once. And that was odd.

“I mean, um, you! You are here! How… Unexpected!”

“Oh no! Was I late? I really tried to come on time, I’m super sorry, stupid Willow! Stupid Willow!”, Willow insulted herself, and Boscha suddenly remembered a problem, one she had forgotten because of how… Nice Willow looked.

“Boscha, whose the handsome young boy you’re dating this time?”, a posh feminine voice called out, and Boscha jumped in fright and quickly drew a moustache on Willow’s face.

“Thank goodness you came with a suit, I can’t believe I forgot to ask you to do that, WHY DIDN’T YOU REMIND ME?!”, Boscha panicked and she placed an arm around Willow, who was very confused.

“Boscha, what’s going…”

“Ah!”, Boscha’s Mom, a wealthy sociliate in mink and furs, sighed appreciatively, 3 eyes resting on Boscha and Willow, the former terrified, the latter anxious. “I see you finally listened and got over that silly phase of yours!”

“Yep! I was really loopy that day! Too much sugar!”, Boscha said, but her voice was clearly not genuine, though only Willow seemed to notice this, as she worriedly looked back and forth between mother and daughter.

“Excellent! You see, I told you that you’re not REALLY interested in kissing a lady! All these ridiculous trends recently… Ha! Anyhow, who is the lad?”

Willow gulped, as did Boscha: Willow couldn’t REALLY fake a masculine voice. Were they doomed?

But suddenly, Boscha’s mother waved them off. “Oh well, as long as he’s a boy I don’t really care. Treat him well, dahling! Mommy has work to do!”, and she left, Boscha sighing in relief, Willow still very disturbed.

As Boscha began to leave the house, Willow followed behind, timid. She wasn’t sure she should say something…

“Isn’t it a great day to be straight?!”, Boscha said out loud to no one in particular, her eye twitching.

…Willow was a good friend, even to someone as… Annoying as Boscha.

“Boscha… I know we’re not exactly friends, but…”

Boscha turned around, eyes wide. “What? Is it my hair? I worked so hard to look good for you, for Amity, I MEAN BECAUSE I ALWAYS LOOK GOOD! Is it ok? OF COURSE IT’S OK, your opinion is shit, nerd.”

Willow shook her hands quickly, not wanting to insult Boscha. “No, no! I mean, you never look bad, you look really beautiful actually, enchanting… Wait, no, I… Oh shoot… Um… Uh…”

Willow began to shut down, before she remembered what she wanted to ask. Thank goodness she had no crush on Boscha, or that could have gone even worse!

“Boscha… I’m sorry.”

Boscha raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean? Sorry for what? I mean, I guess for being a nerd, but I’m trying to be open to that now, so I would say it’s counter intiuative…”

Willow roused all her courage and she bravely grasped Boscha’s hand. Boscha looked like strawberry ice cream, she was so shocked. “WHY IS HER HAND SO SOFT?!”, Boscha screamed internally, wishing she could caress those stubby fingers she thought were so cute.

Willow tried to ignore how perfectly delicate Boscha’s hand was and instead answered “…My parents are like that too. I… You can be gay with me, I wouldn’t judge.”

She giggled. “I mean, look at me. I can’t judge anyone.”

Boscha was so touched, she could have done something crazy like kiss Willow, but instead she gratefully squeezed her hand back and smiled genuinely, the two girls sharing a moment of true friendship. “Wow… Maybe we really are friends.”

“I don’t know what we are, I have to admit.”, Willow joked, and the two girls giggled again.

Boscha then quickly added “You can be gay with me too. Not like, with me, but like… You can…”

“Yeah… I know. You may be a jerk, but you’re not that bad once you get closer.”, Willow said, and Boscha smiled gratefully again.

They then realized how close they were, and, whistling innocently, walked down towards the restaurant, hoping to get Amity and Luz jealous.

How convenient that they all chose the same place.

Like, is there only one eating place? Did Amity and Boscha seriously think of the same place? At convineintly similar times? Like, Amity and Luz REALLY WERE studying, did they really go at the same time?

…Wait, I wrote this. Ignore all I said, this is perfect, I definitely don’t dislike my work.

…Let’s just get back to the gays, ok?

“Oooh this place is fancy!”, Luz whistled as she and Amity walked in to the big blue restaurant that seemed to be able to house 40, even 50 tables! It was like a ballroom more than an eating establishment established for eating.

“Yeah. This is the most expensive restaurant in The Boiling Isles. I thought you deserved a treat.”, Amity said, smiling proudly and waving a wad of cash. “My best friend gets only the best!”

Opening her eyes, Amity saw that Luz was dancing next to a violinist. She waved wildly at Amity. “Amity, look! I’m posh too!”, she joked, a finger moustache adorning her upper lip.

Amity couldn’t help but giggle. “Luz, be serious!”, she said in a light tone. Luz giggled too and bowed.

“A thousand pardons, milady.”, Luz said, not noticing the effect that had on Amity, who blushed hard and let out a heavy breath.

“Um… Let’s just go get our table.”, Amity said, flushed, and Luz merrily joined her as they approached the receptionist.

Amity got her fancy on (knowing Luz would find it a little funny) and spoke in her most aristocratic voice “Good sir, Wouldst thou directeth useth to oureth tableth?”, she sneaked a peak at the chuckling Luz and pumped her fist. She was getting better at this!

“Of… Course, Ms. Blight.”, the receptionist said, confused by the language but knowing better than to say anything negative to a Blight. Amity hated that little advantage, but if it at least made Luz happy…

“Let us goeth, madam Luz.”, Amity asked, and snickered.

“Hoighty toighty I will!”, Luz replied, linking her arm with Amity, giggling too.

The two girls walked arm in arm to the table, enjoying how freely they could express their friendship. Amity couldn’t give less a shit about what the rich people here thought, the real danger would be if Emric, Edira or her parents were present. Maybe also Boscha. But none of them were around. Amity could be herself.

She looked at Luz. Luz made her so happy. She was gonna make her happy too. Thankfully there was no pressure, since it wasn’t a date or anything, and she definitely wouldn’t consider asking her on one, especially not in a few days in the next SpellBound story…

Cough cough.

“Your table, Ms. Blight, and…”, he began, curious as to who this… Odd girl was.

“Madam Luz Noceda, I was born in a pedigree dog show skydiving from a golden airplane. I only have 85 watches. Shameful, I know.”, Luz joked, fanning herself with her hand and positioning her nose in the air, Amity trying her best not to burst out laughing.

“…Shameful indeed. 85. So uncivilized.”, the receptionist said, leaving.

Luz blinked in confusion and stared at Amity, who shrugged. “The rich families here are… Very…”

“Pathetic?”, Luz asked as she sat down, and Amity nodded.

“Yeah! Thankfully, I’m in pleasant company!”, Amity complimented, and she and Luz began to chatter happily about her third spell, and Azura, of course.

Meanwhile, at the entrance of the restaurant…

“So I have to pretend to be a boy every time anyone but Luz and Amity talk to me?”, Willow asked, fidgeting with her suit.

Boscha nodded, worriedly looking around her for any nosey patrons. “Don’t worry, we’ll sit next to them, the only people who will think you are a boy are the receptionist and the waiter.”

“That’s two whole people! One more and it’s a crowd!”, Willow said, getting red in the face.

Boscha fanned her and scratched her chin. “Well, there is the violinist…”

Willow nearly fainted, and Boscha scooped her up, the two real close suddenly.

“Willow, like, come on! You can do it! Why, with me in charge, how could we ever fail?”, Boscha bragged, and Willow rolled her eyes.

“Don’t get me started, we would never enter the restaurant.”

Boscha would normally have been insulted, but Willow’s annoyed snarky voice always came off as so funny and cute, that she let out a little frustrated chuckle, and Willow smiled.

But they were really close…

Like, they were about 3 descriptive phrases away from touching lips.

“Keep it IN the restaurant, please. There will be no teen hormones and making out outside, it will drive away customers.”, The Receptionist said, and the two got panicky.

“We weren’t kissing! She’s… He’s just my nerd friend! My boring ass nerd friend!”, Boscha said, and Willow added “Our relationship is purely professional! Does it make sense that we would fall for each other?”

The Receptionist looked up at the story tags. “…Yes.”

“If you mention nothing, I’ll make it worth your while…” Boscha whispered, handing him a fistful of snails and an invitation to her clubhouse.

“I see. Social acceptance, at last! You may go in, and I won’t tell anyone of this.”, he said, and Boscha sighed in relief and kept standing, eyes closed. Willow and the receptionist stared at her curiously.

She opened her eyes and huffed. “Well? You’re supposed to carry me. Chop Chop.”

“I feel a stab of guilt approaching. Perhaps I shall remove that weight with a loud confession…”, the receptionist started, and Boscha, bright red, harrumphed.

“Hmm! I see that I have to be the polite one!”, Boscha said, sticking her tongue out and flipping him off, before dragging Willow in, who was busy admiring the bouquet of flowers outside the place.

“See? Now it’s 2. Two aren’t a crowd.”

“But they are a bunch! A duo! A couple!”, Willow flailed, gulping. “I can’t do this. I’ve never been on a date! What will we talk about? Dirt? Saliva? Homework?”

“…I don’t just spit on people. I have a multitude of prank weapons! Like graffiti!”, Boscha said, and a cutaway showed a wall tagged with “Boscha wuz here, bitches.”

“Now THAT’S giving voice to the people!”, Boscha bragged, and Willow groaned. “Wow, how bold.”

“Bolder than tilling the ground before you plant seeds, or whatever mad magic you use for flowers!”, Boscha shot back, and Willow wagged a finger in anger.

“It’s the third most underrated way to prepare the dirt for the birth of another beautiful flower!”, Willow said, and Boscha waved her off.

“Just give it a magical epidural!”

“…IT DOESN’T WORK LIKE THAT?!”, Willow shouted, and Boscha shushed her.

“Willow, we’re in a FANCY restaurant! It would cost so much more if we pay for noisiness!”

“…You’re spending all that money on me?”, Willow said suddenly, feeling undeserved.

Boscha nodded matter of factly. “We want our friends back, right? A girl has to use all her weapons. It’s great being UPPER CLASS.”, she said, before releasing a loogie onto a nearby waiter’s hairpiece and laughing wildly.

“…Sorry. I should be thankful you’re even helping me. Or giving me the time of day.”, Willow said, getting all self loathing again and shuffling her feet in the middle of the place.

Boscha felt a little hurt, and she wasn’t sure why, but it didn’t feel right to hear such words from Willow. She patted her back. “Well, you’re getting some now, aren’t you? Today you can feel like me: FABULOUS.”

“Does it hurt?”, Willow asked, and Boscha shook her head. “No, trust me, you’ll like it! Just think of it like this: Everyone will respect you and see you as a special person!”

“That’s new. Ok, I’ll give it a shot!”, Willow said, and she walked a little more confidently to her table.

Boscha couldn’t help but admire her. Willow was so different than her, one time as confident as the dirt on her shoes, other times so determined to do what was right. Boscha didn’t really get her, but she knew that Willow was better than she thought.

Not better than her, true, but hey, coming close to her was a miracle! Willow was cool. If she could only see it.

Boscha then realized she was still staring at her date’s cute round face as she motioned her to come with a confused face. Blushing, she ran down to the table and sat in front of her date, who whistled at the napkins.

“SO fancy!”, Willow said, and she made a little hut for the salt shaker with it. Boscha swore that girl would be the end of her. 

“I guess you’re not used to this kind of stuff. Shame, really. Being rich is such a pleasure! I have the new Hexbox, because my parents give me shit so we don’t have to interact, it’s so cool!”, Boscha bragged, smirking. She loved showing everyone how better off she was than them. Serves them right for not being HER.

“Oh, that’s neat! My parents just give me emotional scars and emotional manipulation. That’s nowhere near as cool as your stuff!”, Willow said, almost seemingly ignorant of how horrible that was. Even Boscha seemed taken aback at first, before she shook her head, ignoring that.

“Oh, yeah, duh! I have all the classics, like the one where you kill humans, the one where you kill giraffes, the one where you play party games and CRUSH THE OPPOSITION…”, Boscha said, imitating shooting a gun turret, which made Willow chuckle.

“Ooh do you have Planting Simulator?”, she asked, excitedly, eyes lighting up. Boscha could swim in those eyes forever.

But she also scoffed. “Uh, no! No one wants that! It’s literally for free on the store!”

Willow sighed, a little disappointed. “Ok, I guess that was stupid to assume.”

“To assume what?”, Boscha asked, as she stuck a spoon to her nose.

“That anyone would like the things I do.”, Willow said, burying herself into her arms as they laid on the table. Boscha couldn’t help but feel bad, even worse than the realization that she couldn’t take a single selfie for Penstagram.

It didn’t make sense: Boscha didn’t give a shit about other people. In fact, making other people look like idiots was the only thing keeping her from going crazy. She had to be on top.

But somehow, someway, Boscha wanted to see Willow there too, maybe even higher than her.

Somehow, Boscha wanted to see that nerd girl beam in that cute way she did.

She bit her lip. In the name of the Emperor, was she really doing this? “Look… If you help get Amity back to my arms THAT IS HELP GET LUZ AND AMITY BACK TO US…”

She looked away, avoiding Willow’s face, but the third eye lingered as ever, softness in its expression. “…You can play it at my house. With me.”

Willow smiled appreciatively. “Thank you, Princess.”

Boscha smirked and rolled her eyes. “You’re welcome, nerd.”

And for a moment, they just smiled at each other.

And then they remembered the plot.

“Crap! We were supposed to signal Luz and Amity by now!”, Willow said, face palming, and Boscha tutted.

“Relax, specs!”, she nicknamed, and Willow tried to ignore how nice that felt, smiling softly at the pink haired girl. “I’ll just get their attention!”

Boscha took the salt shaker and prepared to throw it at Amity and Luz, Willow shaking her head wildly. “Boscha! Are you crazy?”

“No!”, Boscha said. “But you’re right, we need something better.”, and she took a fork. “This will stick to them!”

“BOSCHA!”, Willow complained, shaking her head in disapproval, and Boscha felt a little sheepish. “That would hurt them! Like, they could go to the hospital!”

“…Really?”, Boscha asked, genuinely surprised. Willow groaned.

“Just… Let ME do it, ok?”, Willow said, and she began to call out for them.

At least, if you could call the tiniest whisper a call.

Boscha had a hard time hearing it herself, and she soon lost her patience at Willow’s very soft calling of “Luz and Amity”.

She tapped Willow, who jumped in fright before waving. “Oh, hi!”

“Willow?! Like, I could hear a dwarf fart before I could hear that!”, Boscha complained, and Willow lifted a finger.

“Well, of course! A dwarf’s fart is loud enough to dig up about 5 diamonds from deep in the ground! Quite a useful strategy…”, Willow started informing, but Boscha made a disgusted noise and moved on.

“Look, we’ll never get their attention if we whisper their names!”

“Well, I’d rather they didn’t have a fork stuck in their heads!”, Willow shot back, arms pointing to the sides.

Boscha growled. “If you’re so much smarter than me, why don’t you just walk over there and ask?”

“I don’t want to grab too much attention! Though it would be a first…”, Willow moaned, and Boscha was about to reply when…

“Willow?”, Luz asked, looking at the table behind them in confusion, though a small smile was reserved for Willow.

“Boscha? What are you doing here? And with Willow, too?”, Amity asked, not meaning that to come off like an insult, but Willow had already absorbed it.

“I didn’t mean it like that, we just didn’t know you were…”, Amity started, but Willow scoffed and turned her head away.

“…Friends?”, Luz finished, as Amity looked down in shame from another failure with Willow.

Boscha and Willow stared at each other and, pretending to drop forks, moved under their table, bonking heads.

“My glasses!”, Willow said, rubbing her face.

“My eye!”, Boscha said, gently soothing her shut third eye.

They sighed and regrouped.

“Look, we want them jealous, right? So we have to pretend to be super in love with each other.”, Boscha said, ignoring how happy her mood got at the idea.

“Ok, but… I don’t know how to do that.”, Willow said, again cursing herself for her incompetence.

Boscha smiled encouragingly. “Don’t worry: I’ve been forced to date a LOT of boys, I know what people expect. In no time, they’ll be back with us and we can go back to being study partners!”, Boscha said, and while Willow felt sad at the omission of friendship, she knew that having Luz was better than nothing, and she held Boscha’s hand, a hand that was so much softer than the girl would ever admit.

“Ok. I… Against my better judgment, I trust you.”

Only Willow could get away with that. In fact, it made Boscha laugh. “You are a lot funnier than you give yourself credit for!”

Willow blushed proudly. It was nice being called something positive.

“Guys, are you ok down there?”, Luz asked.

“Yeah, you’re not supposed to be under the table.”, Amity stated the obvious, and Willow and Boscha sat back on their table, ready to act their butts off.

“Oh, just like YOU aren’t supposed to be here? What happened to studying in the library?”, Willow asked, nose in the air in anger.

“Oh, we’re just grabbing a bite to eat!”, Luz answered cheerfully, and Amity added “I just wanted to treat her in the best place I know, because, well, she’s my friend too Willow. Maybe we should ask what are you doing here? Since when are you friends?”

“Oh, darling, we’re not just friends!”, Boscha replied snootily, and at the same time she and Willow pulled each other so that their heads were touching. “We’re dating!”

Luz nearly spat out the drink she didn’t have, and Amity nearly choked on the air, before they looked at each other and then at Boscha and Willow, the two smiling nervously. “You two?”, Amity started.

Boscha nodded.

“On a date?”, Luz asked, still so confused.

“Yep!”, Willow replied.

“…And you two are in love?”, Amity and Luz finished together.

“Why, of course!”, Boscha replied, searching for a way to prove it to them without actually kissing Willow (though if Willow thought it was a good idea, she wouldn’t argue…)

Looking down, she snapped her fingers. “In fact… This is why we went under the table! We were making out!”

“Y…Yeah! With drool and stuff! Lots of face sucking!”, Willow added, and, Boscha taking the initiative, the two went under the table and made face sucking noises.

“Mmm, tastes like… Flowers!”, Boscha voiced, and Willow stifled a giggle.

“Keep watering me, Willow!”, Boscha added, and Willow laughed uncontrollably but quietly, blushing, before widening her eyes and offering to say one too.

“The stage is yours.”, Boscha said, anticipating, and Willow voiced “Strawberry lip gloss! My favorite!”

The two stifled giggles again as Luz and Amity stared at each other with open mouths.

“Damn, I wish Amity and I could do that… I MEAN WHAT?”, Luz thought, getting a shy smile.

“You deserve a good kisser like that, Luz. I can’t come up with such emotionally genuine lines. Wait, am I gay for Luz?”, Amity asked herself, and she looked at Luz.

Her heart blew up and her soul sang out in happiness. Luz smiled dreamily at her and offered her her hand. “I will always be there, Amity.”

Amity saw them at a wedding. She scratched her chin. “…I think I might be, but I’m not sure. I’d need more evidence. I mean, wanting to marry her and thinking she’s the most beautiful thing in the world and wanting to make out with her… That’s regular best friend thinking.”

Amity rubbed her eyes and Luz was actually chewing on a napkin. “Even the napkins taste fancy!”

Amity gulped. “…A point for G A Y.”

Finally Boscha and Willow got up, still pretending they were in love. “Oh, isn’t it just GREAT being happy together?”, Boscha remarked, hoping to see jealousy carve on Amity’s face.

Willow smiled, enjoying the chance to let her resentment free. “Why, yes, sweetums, it’s like I couldn’t need anyONE else!”, she knew it was a little mean, but she was tired of always feeling like this. She sort of wanted someone else to feel the pain.

But Luz and Amity merely blinked for a moment, before saying at the same time “Well, that’s great!”, before saying “Jinx!” to each other and laughing at the in-joke.

Willow and Boscha’s expressions were the pinnacle of shock: This was supposed to cause jealousy, not commaderie! “WHY AREN’T YOU SEETHING WITH RAGE?!”, they both said, before backtracking “That is… Isn’t this unexepected?”

“Should I go with Plan B?”, Boscha remarked, slowly lifting a wedding ring and plastic baby toy.

“…Keep it for backup.”, Willow replied, and Boscha lowered the items.

“Well, I mean, it is! Almost like a crackship!”, Luz said, looking at the readers, and Amity ignored that.

“You two ARE very different, but it’s nice to see you two happy! Especially you Boscha, it’s good to see you’re no longer in denial of being gay!”, Amity said happily.

Boscha fell from her chair while Willow growled. “Since when do you care about my well being…”, she muttered, before adding in normal volume “Well, um, don’t get too fond of us! We’re SOOO in love we… We want to spend time just the two of us!”

Willow was surprised by her own statement. She WAS jealous, but this was pretty quick! Then again, if Luz would come back to her because of this, then she would keep it up.

Boscha quickly rose up and agreed. “Oh, yeah, uh, definitely! I don’t need anymore friends, lackeys, loyal subjects, or minions! All I need is my wittle marshmallow!”, she said, stroking Willow’s hair and cuddling up to her, Willow getting VERY red, not noticing Boscha gag from the fluff.

“Boscha! What are you doing?”, she asked, and Boscha’s 3 eyebrows raised.

“…Oh, right.”

Willow then snuggled back, nuzzling into Boscha’s neck. “And all I need is my tall strawberry ice cream cone!”

Boscha found that weirdly invigorating, and she smiled quietly to herself. Sure, it was probably fake, but… But it felt more genuine than any other “compliment” she had ever received. Just for that, Willow received an extra hair stroke.

Luz and Amity were still surprised by the showing of affection, but smiled like the supportive friends they were. When Boscha and Willow noticed this, they inwardly cursed. What did they have to do to get these two jealous?

Suddenly, a waiter arrived.

“Oh, wow. Took you a while.”, Boscha said, looking at the screen.

“Yes. Almost as if the writer forgot about the waiter.”, Luz added.

“And needed a long scene of the two “couples” meeting, and wasn’t bothered to edit the waiter in.”, Amity raised.

“And it would seem that he really doesn’t care considering all the words he’s spent writing about how he forgot about the waiter.”, Willow finished.

A silence sat at the table, and then they continued.

“Good afternoon. What will you have, madams?”, The waiter asked Luz and Amity, while Willow and Boscha went under the table again to plan.

“Ok, so you’re not doing enough.”, Boscha dryly stated, and Willow protested.

“I hugged you!”

“Only because I initiated it!”, Boscha retorted, and Willow begrudgingly agreed. 

Boscha third eye pointed up while her two other eyes kept on Willow. “Look, Luz and Amity clearly need more incentive. We need to go HARD. REAL HARD. So we’re gonna order the spider silk spagetthi and we’re gonna eat it like that one movie with the demons kissing.”

“I know that one. I like it. Makes me feel fuzzy.”, Willow said, smiling from the adorableness of it, before shaking her head. “But… But that means we’ll really kiss!”

Boscha chuckled before revealing her wand. “That’s what they’ll think! I am not big on illusion spells, but a simple spell and they’ll think we’re kissing when actually we’ll just eat spaghetti!”

“Ok… That DOES sound better, especially because I’m hungry.”, Willow said, and her stomach growled.

Boscha snobbishly looked up to the sky. “Well, OF COURSE it sounds better, it’s my plan!”, she said, before feeling her stomach growl too.

Flushing red, Boscha crossed her arms, hoping Willow didn’t notice.

“Woah! That was louder than me!”, Willow said.

Crap.

“Oh, wow, laugh it up!”, Boscha complained, and Willow rolled her eyes.

“You know, for someone makes fun of everyone, you don’t take to banter too well.”

“I did once or twice!... Today… A little…”, Boscha ended lamely, and Willow sarcastically clapped.

“Bravo. The participation medals are in the back.”, Willow barbed, smiling smugly and Boscha, hiding the fact that that WAS sort of funny, stung back.

“Gee, thanks. Where did you learn comedy from, a middle aged dad named Don?”, Boscha quipped and Willow, smiling even more smugly, wiggled her eyebrows.

“No. I learned it from you.”

Boscha had to admit: That was a good one. Stiffling a giggle, she pinned her to the ground. “Oh, you think you can just beat me with some mediocre quips?”

“Yes.”, Willow shot like a bullet again, and Boscha began to tickle Willow, making her laugh.

Boscha stopped after a few seconds to laugh too, though, and soon the two were just laughing on each other, Boscha’s arms wrapping around Willow, Willow picking up the scent of her perfume.

For a second they just laid there. Feeling each other.

“…Not joking now… I like your perfume.”, Willow said, shyly.

“Really? I usually hate this stuff, I don’t need that stuff to make me pretty, but you know my mom.”, Boscha said in good humor, and Willow shook her head, eyes staring right into Boscha.

“No, you don’t need it. But even a… Even a rose can be prettier when you smell it.”

Willow was surprised by her bravery, as was Boscha, but Boscha just blushed. Why was Willow so nice to her?

“…Geez, what did I do to deserve such compliments from little miss nerd?”

“You’re not so bad… Emphasis on so.”, Willow added cheekily and giggled again. She wasn’t usually this bantery too, but it was nice to let off some steam in a non mean way.

Boscha gulped as she felt the warmth Willow exuded. It was like a pillow, a pillow of comfort.

“Ya know… If we’re already exchanging real compliments… You’re super soft and huggable. Not that I like that kind of shit, but like… It’s nice, or whatever.”, Boscha said in a roundabout way, before smiling again, genuinely.

“…I suck at this. I’d rather just make fun of people. But I guess it’s harder with people I like.”

Willow looked away. “…You like me? Are you sure?”

“Well, I’m surprised too. But anyone who jokes with me and helps me and actually seems to make me reconsider being a troublesome little scamp deserves some praise from me. Even if they ARE total nerds.”

The two girls kept staring at each other. Rose red tinged their cheeks. Their hands intertwined. And if it weren’t for the waiter I forgot about again, they may have just… Tee hee… Kissed!

(GIGGLES UNCONTROLLABLY)

But moving on!

“Madam and Ma… Sir! If you may please entertain us with your presence! Last I checked, there’s nothing tasty on the floor.”

A worker passed by. “Pretty sure someone dropped a donut earlier by table 4.”

“Leave it for me, I’ve had nothing today!”, the waiter remarked before he resumed taking Boscha and Willow’s orders.

“Remember the plan.”, Boscha muttered as she elbowed Willow, which made her drop a salt shaker, which thankfully didn’t break, but like, it was still embarrassing.

“Willow! Come on! You’re always so clumsy, or at least that’s what Amity told me once, It’s not like I hang onto every word she says…”, Boscha trailed off, going from insulting Willow to getting flustered over Amity in a matter of seconds. Willow, in the meantime, was just sad and resentful.

“Thanks for reminding me. I definitely don’t have any scars from all those things you say, Amity.”, Willow stated with sarcasm dripping like honey from every word, while she inwardly cursed herself for being clumsy. “Half a witch Willow, half a witch Willow, half a witch…”, the words bounced around on a trampoline in her head, giving her a splitting headache.

Amity frowned, knowing she deserved the comment but still feeling hurt. “Willow, please, I’m sorry about what I used to say…”

Before Willow could burst, though, the waiter once more reminded me he exists…

“You know what? If… If you’re just gonna keep forgetting me, I’m just… Maybe it’s for the best if I just go!”, he said, turning his back to me.

“Baby, please… There are so many things to juggle here, this isn’t an easy story to write…”, I start, but it’s too late, isn’t it?

“It’s always hard to juggle, darling. But I’ve never been your top priority. If you’re not gonna invest time and effort in this relationship, I’m not gonna wait for this couple.”

And with that, he left my life forever, a gaping hole that never gets sewn. It hurts, he was my first love, my first kiss. If only he knew how sorry I was…

“Um, can we have a new waiter? How the fuck do you guys work with him?”, Boscha asked, frowning.

“He’s a lot more focused than this, really!”, Luz defended, and Amity half nodded.

“Yeah, I guess. Would be nice if I got more lines today, though.”

“Well, it IS a Boschlow story. You have a way bigger role in SpellBound 4.”, I informed.

“Oh, thank you!”, Amity smiled, and I finally brought a new waiter who is a good friend of mine, and yours!

“Hello, I’m Jack Bunny, your waiter!”, said Jack Bunny, their waiter. They had the look of a scrobunny from Pokemon with the lesbian nb flag as their waiter uniform color. They hopped over to Boscha and Willow and giggled.

“I see we have some young romance! G-Gays… (makes Heart eyes face). WUV. So powerful.”

Boscha wanted to scream and so did Willow. But instead of that they nodded at each other, deciding to play along. “Actually, I’m a boi, and we’re VERY STRAIGHT.”

“The straightest!”, Boscha said, and she tried to straighten her back but something inside her refused to do that. Something GAY.

“Ok, why do we get the joke writing?”, Boscha asked, and I ignored.

“Wait, but last time I checked Willow is a girl. Unless you want to be a boy! I would never judge, in fact, I’m proud of you being so upfront about it…”, Luz started before Amity blocked her mouth and shared an understanding look with Boscha.

“Why, of COURSE she’s a boy! Willow is a fancy name for boys, did you not know?”, Amity told Jack Bunny, who nodded understandably.

“I can’t believe I assumed! Please forgive me!”, Jack asked, and Willow did.

“I mean, you’re very fluffy! How could I not?”, Willow said, and Jack smiled happily.

“All right then! Now, what will you two be having?”, Jack asked, and Boscha gave Willow a commanding stare. Willow gulped and stuttered out “W-Well… Um… We w-would l-like the spi-spi-spidersilk spaghetti and…

“And meatballs! Fuck sake, dude, spit it out!”, Boscha jerked, and Willow frowned. “Pardon me for not ordering my orders like… Like some kind of jerk!”

“Oh, pshew. I was just speeding things up! What would you know about ordering in a restaurant? You gotta get it done quick!”, Boscha said, and Willow pouted angrily. What was it with Boscha? One minute she was being a sarcastic friend, then a genuine friend, then a genuine pain in the ass!

“OOH that sounds good can we have that, Amity? Please?”, Luz asked, and Amity squeezed her hand.

“It’s your treat! Of course!”, And with that their order was done. Willow couldn’t help but feel jealous again, but it didn’t make sense: Why would she want Boscha to treat her like that?

“Uh, because you sort of have a crush on Boscha, remember?”, Willow’s inner voice said, and Willow shut it down.

“No! I can’t! Boscha would never like me anyway… Who can blame her… Who can blame anyone…”, Willow muttered and growled, but she did blame. She wanted to tell them all how she felt.

She wanted them to feel her rage. But she couldn’t. It wasn’t right.

And she definitely didn’t deserve catharsis anyway.

Jack hopped away, waving at the screen, as Boscha, Willow, Luz and Amity all awkwardly stared at each other. The silence was ridiculously uncomfortable, what with the plan on hold until the food. Now Willow could only stare at her pain for about, what? 20 minutes? 30? Even with appetizers and sparkling water, that was a lifetime of seeing Luz so much happier without her.

Someone had to break the silence. Naturally, it was Luz.

“So, um… How do you like the flowers here, Willow? I saw some red ones, but they weren’t roses, and I don’t know about flowers like you.”, Luz complimented, and Willow couldn’t help but blush. Luz was always so nice! What was she doing with that jerk Amity?

“Oh, Luz, those are called Amaryllis! They stand for…”

“Oh, flowers! Come on, Willow, can’t we talk about something cooler, like me?”, Boscha said, her ego not standing a minute or even a second out of the spotlight. Amity shook her head, annoyed. She had actually been interested in the conversation, since she knew little of flowers, and she wanted Willow to feel respected and listened to. Of course, that had been interrupted by little miss vanity.

“…Pride. How fitting.”, Willow dryly remarked, and Boscha rolled her eyes, pretending not to take a note of not buying those kind for Willow later.

Luz nodded, eyes transfixed on Willow. “Uh huh, I see. But what other flowers do you see here?”, she asked, praying that her surprise was still viable. Amity too was interested, and she was mentally preparing a plan B in case the flowers of choice were here.

Willow let out a small squee of excitement: Finally, SOMEONE was interested! “And without following up with an insult…”, she thought darkly, casting an annoyed glance at Boscha, who was now checking out her nail polish. She took a look around and found a lovely pair of yellow carnations on either sides of Amity and Boscha.

“Well, the yellow carnation, fluffy as it is, stands for disdain, disappointment…”, she looked at the two girls, one who had hurt her, and one who just kept confusing her, leading her on and then hurting her again. “…Rejection.”

She then saw a bouquet above Luz’s head, one hanging from a vase on a shelf that boasted beautiful pinks and reds, but told a tale of woe. Willow felt a tear nearly shed as she explained. “Well… There is a pink Camellia and a red carnation there. They are… Well…”

Willow stared at Luz again, who was without even looking interlacing her fingers with Amity, who was caressing what seemed to be a wound from a misfired spell. She frowned, but it was a frown of sad acceptance, of knowing she had lost her too, of…

“Longing… And… Heartache…”

Willow took her glasses off and rubbed her eyes, tears coating her finger tips now, a small red puffiness spreading on her face. She had come down here to win back, to succeed, to find love, but instead all around her grew reminders of her deserved solitude.

Willow didn’t get to have friends. Only echoing laughter on a faded photograph.

“Weird. Why would they arrange so many depressing flowers?”, Amity pointed out, before smiling fondly at her old friend. “Hey, that reminds me of the honeysuckle flower crowns you would make for us. Remember those?”, Amity asked, gently, knowing it could open a wound but hoping Willow would love them.

“…I could never forget.”, Willow answered, so unsure, so mixed up inside.

“Ok, I think we’ve spent enough time blabbing about flowers, can we talk about ANYTHING else?”, Boscha asked, and Luz and Amity gave her dirty looks.

“Boscha, you’re being a jerk. Trust me, I should… I should know.”, Amity said, while Willow suddenly stood up and motioned towards the bathroom.

“Will you accompany me to the ladie’s room… Dear?”, she asked, and Boscha sighed. “I guess…”

As they walked off, Luz looked at Amity. “Should we…”

Amity shook her head. “Whatever it is, we should let them figure it out. With luck, Boscha will apologize, and your surprise can have a safe landing.”

Luz clasped her hand. “OUR surprise.”, she smiled goofily. “Come on, give yourself more credit.”

“No. Not until I make up for it. If I can ever do that.”, Amity replied, but she squeezed back.

“Amity, you made mistakes. You were 6! I’m sure Willow will understand…”, Luz whispered, before realizing how close she was to Amity.

Amity did too. They both blushed.

“…I… I never thanked you for the kiss.”, Luz said.

“It was… My pleasure.”, Amity replied.

…

They leaned each other’s foreheads on each other.

And for a minute they just existed together.

“Thank you…”, they both whispered, smiling with their eyes closed.

Meanwhile, at the bathroom, Willow was letting out steam on Boscha. “I can’t believe you sometimes, ya know? What’s with all the jerkiness? We’re on the same fucking side!”

Boscha sighed. She was being a jerkass, but it wasn’t something she could just drop, she hated the lack of attention, she hated not getting talked about.

But at the same time she knew she was being mean, Willow seemed so happy and she just had to up and ruin it. But what was she going to do, apologize? That was weak.

And she couldn’t be weak.

“Look, it’s whatever, ok? Let’s just get back to it, or whatever.”, Boscha said, but she was struggling, especially since Willow was crying again.

“It’s not whatever to me… But who cares about me, right?”, Willow said, but Boscha didn’t hear it.

She did however turn around and grab a towel. “…You don’t want them to see you were crying. Here, I’ll put some soap on your cheeks, we’ll say you accidentally touched your eyes.”

Willow was taken aback by this and felt a little bad for complaining. “Thank you.”

“Years of experience.”, Boscha commented, and they walked out to the table, Boscha a little guilty, Willow totally confused. 

As they arrived, the spaghetti was already there, and so were Luz and Amity leaning on each other, and Willow could already feel getting sick.

“Oh, hey guys! You… You better?”, Luz asked, worriedly, and Willow nodded. “Oh yes, we’re fine. You two seem cozy…”, she commented, hating herself for it but feeling good to let that out.

Luz and Amity both blushed profusely and shook their heads. “Oh, what? We’re just… Um…”, Luz trailed off, and Amity too felt dumbstruck. What WERE they doing?

“Whatever. Let’s just dig in, I’m hungry!”, Boscha declared, and she motioned Willow to get ready for the plan to unfold. Willow jumped a little and nodded. She hoped that this would work, this was tiring work, pretending to be in love with Boscha.

“You could have just used your natural attraction, but NOOO denial is the only river we use apparently.”, Willow’s mind went, and Willow wondered what she meant by river, but whatever, it’s spaghetti time.

But first…

“We need a distraction so we can cast the spell.”, Willow whispered, and Boscha, who definitely hadn’t thought of it, shut her down and said “Uh, duh, I… I totally knew that!”

Willow wanted to scream, what the fuck was her problem?

Boscha took out her wand, and…

“Is that one of the greatest fanfiction writers of all time, Fic_Master924?”, she shouted, pointing dramatically behind Luz and Amity, who immediately stared back in awe and admiration.

“Really?”, Willow said, disappointed that Fic_Master924 wasn’t there. “Also, I was the one who came up with…”

“Look, let’s just get our spell on!”, Boscha ordered, and they cast the illusion spell, both of them not too versed in illusion magic but hoping that hanging around Gus Edric and Emira would help.

Blue lights fizzed out and scattered everywhere like snowflakes, and by the time a very disappointed Luz and Amity looked back, Boscha and Willow were “starting the spaghetti kiss” while the two of them hid under the table once more.

Boscha peaked for a moment, and saw that their illusions were gearing up for the kiss, and smirked. She flashed a thumbs up at Willow and winked, which made her blush. Boscha couldn’t help but get a little flirty so she scooched up to her and got up real close to her face. “I told you I’d get this right.”

“You were a pain in the ass the whole time… But you did.”, Willow admitted, warming up just a little yet again to the mean girl. Boscha was such a riddle to Willow, but she didn’t mind puzzling over her a little more, especially when she was so close. “But you’d never have succeeded without me!”, she added cockily, hoping for just a small smattering of praise.

Boscha rolled her eyes, but painfully she let one out, knowing that it was the truth and she could afford it this time. “You did contribute… Congrats, or whatever.”

Willow giggled, and Boscha felt warm inside. She let her hand trail over to Willow’s, bating her breath. “What are you doing? You love Amity, remember?”, Boscha’s internal monologue reminded her, but the hand stayed.

Willow looked away shyly, biting her lip, before she let her fingers interlace with Boscha’s. They were soft and warm to the touch, unlike the girl’s personality. “…So… What are we after this is over?”

“…You’re Luz’s best friend. I’m Amity’s… Whatever, hopefully. And that’s it. We were never meant to be more than just… This.”, Boscha said, but she didn’t sound sure.

Willow took a deep breath. Was this a mistake? Was Boscha a mistake? “I… I am not so sure.”

“How come?”, Boscha asked, and Willow decided to rouse the courage and look her in the eyes. Two averted their glance, but not the top one. Never the top one.

“You’re such a puzzle to me. One moment you’re being weirdly nice, then you’re being a total jerk, then you’re being both. I honestly don’t know if you hate me or if you…”, Willow trailed off, but kept staring at the eye. Boscha turned crimson.

“I… It’s not… I don’t… I don’t hate you.”

“I know. But you act like you do.”

Boscha hated herself sometimes. “I just… I am…”

She was at a loss for words. Willow had to take advantage of this.

“Boscha, you’re not a bad person. At least, I don’t think so. You have a lot to learn, but… But deep down I KNOW there’s a good person there. Someone I’d like to know, someone I’d even…”

Boscha put a finger to Willow’s lips. She was beginning to fall for it, for her.

“Nerd… Willow…”, she loved the sound of her name on her lips. Willow… A beautiful flower… She should take care of her better.

“…No one has ever talked to me like this and… Got away with it. I want to be strong, respected, loved…”

She edged closer, feeling the round girl’s marshmallow esque face. So comfy…

She stroked her as she talked, making Willow feel nice. “But you…”

Willow edged closer too, the two girls practically sitting on one another. Willow liked how tall Boscha was, and she stroked her soft hair. She felt her glasses steam up.

Their hands still interlaced. So soft, so warm, so life strengthening.

“You…”

Boscha wanted to kiss her everywhere, but she would settle for the lips. She approached closer and closer, her breath hitting Willow. Willow was blushing so much now, she had… Well… She had never kissed…

“I don’t know. I… I can’t be loved.”, Willow said, praying that nice Boshca would stay. “I want to… You’re beautiful… There, I said it. You are. I… I’m just ugly, and fat, and stupid.”

“No.”, Boscha nearly demanded, pushing her closer, lips nearly touching. All of her eyes were transfixed on Willow, who understood this was genuine.

“You’re not fat, you’re size is perfect for you. You’re not stupid, you’re way smarter than me. And you’re not ugly, because you’re…”

Boscha choked it out. “Cute. You’re cute. And pretty. Like a flower. Like the prettiest flower in the world.”

Boscha cupped her face and slowly voiced her sentence as Willow sat there enchanted. “You… Make… Me… Want… To… Be… The… Real… Me. When I’m with you…”

She smirked, but lovingly. “I’m not such a bitch.”

“…Could still use improvement…”, Willow quipped, eyes beginning to close, as she drew even nearer for a kiss.

Boscha did so too, lips pursed. “Well… Allow me to make it up for you.”

But just as their lips began to touch, and they could feel each other’s love…

The illusion spell broke off and a chair fell down.

The two jumped and got out from under the table, still feeling the ghosts of each other’s lips on each other, as Luz and Amity…

Were gone.

“...They… Left.”, Willow could barely comprehend.

Her heart shattered into a million pieces. Of course they left. Luz and Amity were in love, and now Willow had lost Luz and Amity. Forever. All she left was Boscha and Gus, but Gus wasn’t her best friend, and Boscha was about to destroy her.

“Oh, great! I… It…”, Boscha didn’t know what to do. Whose fault it was? Did it matter?

No but it couldn’t be hers. She… She couldn’t have fucked up!

“I don’t understand… What you did wrong but it must have been something you did! I’d never fuck this up!”, Boscha said defensively, immediately regretting it.

And like that, Willow suddenly felt something snap in her. She was tired of being bullied. Of being hurt.

She clenched her fists.

Her eyes flashed green.

And with one burst of regret about Amity, longing for Luz and Disappointment at Boscha…

Willow finally blew up.

Outside the restaurant, away from other people, on a hilltop, three vines held on tightly to three scared girls as Willow stared at them in her rage mode, barely able to stop crying or screaming.

“Willow, I don’t understand! Why are you doing this? We’re… We’re best friends!”, Luz shouted out, her voice clearly concerned for her friend. Amity too was worried, and Boscha seemed truly guilty.

Willow, however, was not worried. She was furious.

“OH, YEAAAAH, LUZ! WE’RE “BEST FRIENDS!”, Willow screamed, her voice shaking, her tears descending. Her vines and leaves made her seem large, terrifying, and threatening, but Luz knew her friend was still there, if she could just reach her.

But Willow wasn’t done talking. “WE’RE SUCH BEST FRIENDS THAT THE MOMENT THIS TRAITOR GETS ALL COZY WITH YOU YOU LEAVE ME FOR HER! I THOUGHT WE HAD SOMETHING SPECIAL! BUT CLEARLY YOU DON’T CARE ABOUT ME!”

Luz knew that wasn’t true, but could ANYONE reason with Willow right now?

“Willow, you know that’s not true! In fact, Luz was gonna…”, Amity started, hoping to defend Luz, but Willow cut her off with furious anger.

“OH, WOULD YOU LOOK AT THAT? IS THAT LOYALTY, AMITY? FRIENDSHIP? LOVE? HOW COME YOUR FIRST BEST FRIEND, THE ONE WHO LOVED YOU SO MUCH GOT NOTHING OF THAT?! LUZ DOESN’T CARE ABOUT ME, AND NEITHER DO YOU, APPARENTLY!”, Willow was up and person with Amity, eyes ablaze, heart torn.

Amity knew that she was in no position to defend herself, so she took the higher ground. “Willow, I hurt you, and I am sorry. Truly. But Luz was not leaving you for me. If you would just listen…”

“NO! I’M TIRED OF LISTENING TO PEOPLE WHO HATE ME! I’M TIRED OF NOT HAVING MY VOICE HEARD FOR ONCE! BUT BELIEVE IT OR NOT, YOU’RE NOT THE MAIN REASON WHY I’M ANGRY!”

Willow then floated over to Boscha, who was breathing heavily in fear. “IT’S YOU.”

Willow seethed with rage, her throat tearing itself with growls, her chest burning with disappointment. “YOU JUST DON’T KNOW HOW TO HANDLE ME, SO YOU LIKE ME AND THEN YOU DON’T! YOU THINK THAT’S FAIR?! YOU FUCKING TWISTED MY HEART AND KICKED MY WHEN I WAS DOWN, BECAUSE YOUR FUCKING EGO COULDN’T TAKE THE HIT! WELL, GUESS WHAT? YOU ARE AN ASSHOLE!”

Boscha looked heartbroken, and she opened her mouth. “Willow, I.. I..”

“I WHAT?! I DON’T GIVE A SHIT! I’M TIRED OF BEING HURT! I’M TIRED OF THINKING I DESERVE LOVE! CLEARLY ALL OF YOU HATE ME, AND I DON’T BLAME YOU! I’M JUST A STUPID, FAT, UGLY MONSTER WHO DOESN’T DESERRVE FRIENDS OR LOVE! SO I’M JUST GONNA LEAVE, AND NEVER RETURN! THAT WAY I’LL FINALLY BE OUT OF THE WAY! AFTER ALL, WHO COULD EVER LOVE HALF A WITCH WILLOW, RIGHT?!”

And just before Willow could leave, having dropped the 3 girls, Boscha, who digested all of that, and, in a moment of clarity, realized what she had to do, suddenly jumped up and hung onto her legs, before Luz or Amity could even act.

“I COULD!”

Boscha nearly immediately regretted it, she had a reputation, she had an image, she was a bad bitch, she…

Willow looked down and calmed, just for a moment, while Amity and Luz stared at them with fear and hope.

“…You do?”

Her voice… Was so hopeful… So wishful…

“…I can’t lie no longer. I can’t be like this no more. At least, not to you.”, Boscha said, and she dragged Willow down, looking back at Luz and Amity.

This was the only way.

“Willow… I… I don’t care who fucked up. I should never have said it was you though. And I shouldn’t have insulted you and shut you down all the time. I’m…”

Boscha began to cry, her face hardening, her emotions overflowing. “I suck at this. At people, at being kind. I can only make things worse, so I do. I’m a disappointment to my mother, my father, my teachers… I thought I could at least have my friends respect me.”

She suddenly held Willow close and stared into her eyes, Willow listening to every word. “But I hurt you. The only person who liked the real me, or at least, the good parts of me. I fucked up, and I’m sorry. I don’t deserve you, please, leave if that’s what you want, but…”

Luz and Amity suddenly appeared and Luz gave Willow a beautiful boquet of honeysuckle. Amity looked down with guilt, as did Luz.

“That was the spell I was working on. For you. Amity noticed you were feeling down, so I asked her to help me learn this.”

Willow looked at all 3 and felt strange. Was this… Was this…

“No… No it can’t be. I… I don’t deserve this.”, she said, spiraling.

“No. You do. You’re my best friend, Willow.”, Luz said, and she hugged her.

“And… And I should never have hurt you. Willow, you don’t have to forgive me, but please… Just know that I am sorry. You’re an incredible witch.”, Amity said, and she offered her hand. Willow looked at her, at her genuine words…

And she slowly lifted her hand. “…I can forgive. I… I need some time, but…”

Willow smiled softly. “I know you are sorry. I… I can give you a chance. I want to. I know you’re better than this. And your parents didn’t help.”

Amity smiled softly. “Willow, I…”

“I know.”

The two girls smiled at each other. Perhaps… Perhaps they could forgive.

And then Boscha entered. “And I… I can’t deny it. You make me want to be a better person, Willow.”

Willow looked at Boscha and frowned. “…You really hurt me. How can I know this is real? How can I know that you really mean it this time?”

“…I deserve that. But there is a way. Willow, I can spend all day describing how beautiful you are and how happy you make me, and how I pretended you don’t so I won’t deal with it.”

Boscha put her forehead to Willow, and Willow, struggling to resist to her love for Boscha, relaxed.

“…Show me this is real. Show me this is real. Please… I can’t get hurt again.”

“And you never will. Willow…”

Boscha crashed her lips onto Willow’s, kissing her as hard and as loving as she can, Willow responding by kissing back as hard too, almost like it was a competition to prove who loved more who.

They clasped each other, rocking in each other’s warmth, until they needed air, but from the hair strokes to the cheek touching to the hug they were still wrapped up in, it was practically perfect.

“…I love you.”, Boscha finally answered.

“…I love you too. And something is telling me that we can make this a healthy relationship.”

Boscha giggled. “…I promise. I’ll see a specialist, I’ll fix this. I’ll fix me. For you.”

“…We can go together.”

They stood there for a while, Luz and Amity smiling, as they loved each other.

“…It’s nice to be loved.”, Willow observed, as the others joined in the hug.

“And you always will be.”, Boscha promised.

And Willow and Boscha really did fix things. And now they love each other and themselves.

Who would have thought? ;)

Post Credits Scene:

Amity sat there.

Looking at the ceiling.

Looking at herself now in the mirror.

Thinking of her.

Of Luz

Of how she couldn’t deny it no longer.

The days they had spent, the blushes, the stares, the hugs, the kiss…

“…I love her. I…”

Amity spat it out. “I love Luz.”

She listened as it echoed and looked at herself, lost.

“…Now what?”

COMING SOON: SPELLBOUND 4.

AMITY AND LUZ’S FIRST DATE.


End file.
